Today is the Day
by KRAMM
Summary: A one-shot about how James got Lily to go on a date with him. Review please.


**Today Is The Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Wake up! Sirius, Get up off your lazy ass right now!" James Potter yelled as he jumped up and down on Sirius Black bed.

"Remus! You get up, too." James called over to the boy in the other bed.

Sirius rolled out of bed and grabbed James's leg to pull him on to the floor. James landed with a thump.

"James, this bloody well be important if you are, waking us up, at six in the morning on a bloody Saturday." Remus shouted as he walled over to James and Sirius.

Sirius, James, and Remus were all in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Remus was the clever one. He was always trying to keep the boys out of trouble. Sirius was the charmer. He was very loyal to his friends. James was the cocky one. He was always trying to show off. They had one more friend named Peter but he was off visiting his Grandmother.

"Today is the day." James said with a grin as he got off the floor.

"The day for what? The day your finally going to get a life?" Sirius asked.

"Today is the day that I am going to get Lily Evans to fall for me." James answered with a proud smirk.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then burst out laughing. They laugh so hard Sirius had tears and Remus thought he was going to explode.

"Oh, come on guys! I'm sure this plan will work." James said with his hand on his hips.

The guys just laughed even harder at this. James was not amused at all. He was sure that this plan was fool proof. It is the only thing he hasn't done.

"James, what is this master plan? To get lilykins, to fall for you?" Sirius asked as soon as he was able to catch his breath.

"I'm going to do nothing." James said.

Sirius stopped his laughing along with Remus.

"What do you mean nothing?" Sirius and Remus asked in sync.

"I'm going to go the whole day with out saying one word to Lily." James Explained.

"Sure, James." Sirius said.

Remus and Sirius started laughing. James Potter has never gone a full day without coming into contact with Lily.

"James, you have never gone a day without talking to Lily." Remus said.

"Well today is going to be that day, Moony."

"Sure." Sirius said.

They all went and got dressed. The gang went down to breakfast. None of them batted a eye at Lily. Remus and Sirius are allowed to talk to her but they felt ignoring her as well would help out James. James did peek over at her when her sat down, and could tell she looked a bit sad. He wonder what was up with that. Oh well.

It was easy ignoring Lily for the rest of the day sense they had no classes. Remus caught up on studying. Sirius went and got a couple of snogging sessions. James decided it was a perfect time to go work on his flying skills.

Later that night James, was sitting in the common room. Everyone else went to bed. James was a little disappointed her was sure Lily was going to come and talk to him. She hates to be ignored. All of a sudden the girls dormitory open and out came Lily. She walked over and sat on the couch next to James. That sat in silence for five minutes when Lily broke the silence.

"Why haven't you talked to me today?"

"I figured that you wanted to be left alone." James answered.

"It was sort of lonely not being badgered all day by the annoying prat crew." Lily said.

" Sorry?" James shrugged.

Lily crossed her arms and put on a frown.

"Don't you want to ask me something?" Lily asked.

"Nope. Is their something you want to ask me?"

Lily groaned. She wanted James to ask her on a date. She decided today in his absent that she really did like having him around. It really was lonely and quiet for her.

"Would you like to go….." Lily stopped her sentence.

"What were you going to say?" James asked with a curious smile.

" I've decided to take your offer for a date." Lily said quickly.

"Really!" James exclaimed.

"Yes, really." She laughed.

James picked her up and sinned her around. The he gave her a tight hug, which Lily returned.

"I've been waiting for this day my whole life." He said happily.

"When do you want to go on the date?" Lily grinned.

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. We will be able to go tomorrow." James said happily.

"Well I guess I am going to need some rest if I'm going to be with you all tomorrow." Lily said.

She gave James a swift kiss on the cheek and marched up the stairs to the girl dormitories. James stood there with his mouth wide open and his hand on his cheek. Lily Evens kissed him. Lily Evens agreed to date him. He let out a huge whoop. He marched straight up to the boys dormitories. The guys are never going to believe this.

* * *

**So did you like? This is just going to be a one shot, It popped into my brain one night and I thought I would was just for fun Review please and thank you**


End file.
